


Don't Stop Me Now

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Fake AH Crew, M/M, PWP, Road Head, jon blows ryan during a police chase, sorta - Freeform, what else do you want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: Jon isn't sure how his life got to the point where he's blowing one of Los Santos's most notorious criminals during a police chase while Queen plays in the background.-Sort of a sequel to Informant. But really just more PWP-





	1. Chapter 1

Jon finished up his grocery shopping and tucked his receipt into his pocket. He lifted the bag out of his cart and went out into the warm evening air. It was a peaceful evening, save for the sirens, but there was nothing new about sirens. Los Santos wouldn’t be Los Santos without the perpetual noise of sirens in the distance. The reporter slung his bag over his shoulder, starting the walk back to his apartment. He was glad he’d walked. It really was nice out. He wondered what he should have for dinner. 

Jon’s train of thought was interrupted as a police car ripped around the corner, sirens blaring. The rest of the sirens were nearing too, and Jon sighed, hoping his way home wouldn’t be obstructed. He watched the car careen around the next corner, wondering what cop in his right mind would drive like that. Then again, cops in this city weren’t the brightest. 

Two more cars zoomed past, though not cops. Jon raised an eyebrow. He recognized those cars. Both belonged to the Fake AH Crew- one sleek gold chrome, the other a hideous purple and orange. 

That explains all the sirens, and the cop car, Jon thought to himself. 

The reporter nearly jumped out of his skin, stumbling backwards when a third car, sleek and black, jumped the curb, slamming on the breaks just feet away from him. He dropped the grocery bag, heart stopping momentarily as the passenger door flew open. 

The Vagabond sat in the driver’s seat, mask off, war paint smeared across his maniacally grinning face and hair a mess. “Get in.”

“What?!” Jon stared for a minute, “No!”

“Now, Risinger!” Ryan motioned with the gun in his gloved hand. 

Jon scrambled into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind him, not caring now about the discarded groceries. He gripped the dashboard as the accelerator was floored, and he was thrown against the window as they tore around the corner. On the straight street, he turned to stare at the Vagabond, heart pounding nearly out of his ribs and breath coming in heavy pants. 

“What the everloving fuck is going on?!” 

“I told you we’d be seeing each other again,” said Ryan, swerving the car around traffic. “I doubt you’ve forgotten.” 

Jon’s mouth and eyes both went wide. Oh, he hadn’t forgotten getting bent over a warehouse table and fucked until he couldn’t see straight. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since. Now all he could do was stare. 

“What? Are you holding me hostage or something?” his voice cracked up half an octave. 

A cackle came from the Vagabond, and he raised an eyebrow. “Since you got in the car of your own accord, I’m going to say no. But I saw you there in those tight jeans, and I couldn’t help myself. So, now that you’re here…” 

Jon’s mouth went dry as he watched Ryan take a hand off the wheel and unzip his pants. It was an invitation. A tease. But also a command. He felt his body react almost immediately, blood rushing to both his cheeks and groin at the same time. 

“You want me to blow you in the middle of a police chase!? Are you crazy?!” The question was rhetorical, and it only drew another laugh out of the killer. 

“Go for it.” 

Jon considered arguing for a split second, but he knew he was going to give in. They’d only met once and Jon already knew he was smitten. So, he pulled his hair back, tying it up, and as they merged onto the freeway, he leaned down, slowly rubbing a hand over the growing bulge in Ryan’s pants. He unbuttoned the fly, and pulled the killer’s thick cock out. Jon could feel his heart pounding, blood rushing south. He glanced up at the Vagabond as he started to stroke him, watching his grip tighten on the wheel. 

Grinning slightly, letting go of whatever reservations he had left, Jon wrapped his lips around the head of the Vagabond’s cock, moaning slightly. He went slowly, stroking the base and licking at the head. Feeling more than hearing a low groan from Ryan, Jon moved faster, bobbing his head. The radio’s loud music thrummed through his body as he sucked and licked, one of his hands roaming over the Vagabond’s muscular thigh. For a moment, Jon wondered how his life had gotten to the point where he was blowing one of the city’s most notorious criminals during a police chase with Queen playing in the background. 

His thought was cut off by the Vagabond’s leather-clad fingers knotting in his long hair, urging him further down on his length. Jon did as he requested, taking more of him in, dragging a low groan out of Ryan. The fingers in his hair made Jon shudder, grinding his own neglected erection against the seat, a moan escaping his lips. He redoubled his efforts, wanting to coax more noises out of the killer. 

He loved all of the groans and huffs that Ryan made as Jon bobbed his head, tongue tracing the underside of the Vagabond’s cock. He knew Ryan was close to finish when he suddenly heard the driver side window being rolled down, and he yanked his head up to see what was going on. 

The gold chrome car had pulled up dangerously close alongside them on the freeway, passenger window rolled down and Mogar hanging halfway out. The redhead grinned widely, yelling over the rushing wind. “Jack says we’ve lost the 5-0 and to head back to base!” 

Ryan gave a thumbs up, and Jon couldn’t help but make eye contact with the redhead, who just grinned at him and made a jerk-off motion, before rolling up his window, and the gold car zipped off ahead of them. The reporter knew his cheeks were crimson, and he looked back at Ryan, who just smiled and quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Well, you gonna continue?” he asked. 

Jon looked down, a little surprised to see that the Vagabond was still hard and eager, and he was going to argue, or at least say something smart, when Ryan took a hard turn, sending the reporter sprawling into his lap anyway with a little undignified noise. He decided fuck it, and wrapped his mouth around Ryan’s length again. 

The killer didn’t last long, wrapping his hand in Jon’s hair again as he came, spilling with a low groan into the reporter’s throat. Jon swallowed, panting heavily as he sat upright in his seat, feeling frazzled and more aroused than he really should considering the circumstances. He let out a little noise as he suddenly felt Ryan’s hand on his thigh, then rubbing up to the bulge in his tight pants. His head tipped back, and he moaned, glancing over at Ryan, who was grinning as he watched the road. 

“Ah… Don’t you.. Ah.. don’t you have to get back to your base?”

“Hmm. Yeah. Yeah, and when we get there, I’m going to fuck you over the hood of the car.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jon yelped as he was thrown over the still-warm hood of the sleek, black car. He was incredibly hard, Ryan having teased him for the last five goddamn minutes of the drive, and his legs trembled a little as the Vagabond ran his hands up his sides. 

“Jesus, Ryan, if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna what, hmm?” Ryan teased, chuckling as he leaned down to kiss at Jon’s neck, loving how his breath hitched. He lifted the reporter’s legs to wrap around his hips, nipping and sucking dark marks onto his pale skin. 

Jon groaned, head tilting back with a thump against black metal. He could feel that Ryan was hard again, grinding up against him. He felt like he was going to come in his pants like a horny teenager as the Vagabond’s strong hips rolled against him in a perfect way. The reporter let out a noise as Ryan pulled back, yanking down his pants and looking him over like a hungry predator. Something about those icy blue eyes made Jon want him even more. 

Reaching up, Jon pulled Ryan back down into a deep kiss, unable to help himself. This, for once, seemed to catch the man by surprise, but he kissed back enthusiastically. Jon moaned, strangely enjoying the taste of face paint and a little blood. He wrapped his legs around him again, pulling him in close and holding him tight. 

Ryan moaned against his lips, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a small tube of lubricant. Jon broke the kiss, glancing down, a little huff of a laugh escaping him. “You just… carry that around?” 

Ryan chuckled and pressed him back down against the car, pinning him with a strong arm. “You’re going to be thankful I do.” 

Two slicked fingers pressed against Jon’s entrance, and he sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out as a moan as one slowly pressed inside. It was even better than he remembered, and he panted heavily, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders, panting his name. One finger soon became two, stretching him slowly, as though intending to tease him even more. 

Ryan grinned as he watched Jon writhe under him. That turned him on just as much as thrusting his fingers into that tight hole beneath him. He leaned in, kissing the reporter’s chest, tongue running over the skin there, teasing at one of his nipples. The Vagabond’s painted face split into a grin as the simple touch made Jon’s back arch, a high noise flying from him like he’s been electrified. 

Jon reached down, knotting his fingers in Ryan’s hair. “God, Ryan. Ryan, I’m ready. Fuck me. You’re- you’re gonna kill me with all the teasing. Fuck me. Now.” 

Ryan looks up at the reporter, thrusting his fingers hard against the spot he knows will drive him crazy. “Mmm, bossy. As you wish.” 

Jon shuddered as he felt the fingers slip out of him, and he lifted his hips slightly, tightening his legs around Ryan. He felt like he was on fire under his skin, aching for more. The press of Ryan’s cock into him was almost too much, forcing moans out of his lips and making his back arch high. His nails dug into the killer’s leather jacket. The noises Ryan was making didn’t help his frenzied state. 

Ryan bottomed out in Jon, breathing heavily as he started up a quick pace, slamming his hips against Jon’s. Little groans of the reporter’s name fell from his mouth as he kissed at his neck, holding his hips tight. He couldn’t get enough of this pretty, long haired man. How gorgeous he looked under him, and how he had the guts to sass him, boss him around, even in his war paint. 

Jon’s nails dragged down Ryan’s back as each thrust jolted his body. He could hear the Vagabond’s low moans of his name, and he knew he wouldn’t last like this. It was all too much. Only a few more thrusts and he was coming, screaming Ryan’s name into the empty garage, thighs shaking. 

Ryan continued to thrust into him, huffing as Jon hiccuped slightly, broken moans escaping him from the overstimulation. He thrust three more times, finally pressing into him fully as he came, groaning Jon’s name into the crook of his neck. He slowly pulled out, collapsing next to him and wrapping the reporter up in his arms, holding him to his chest. 

Jon was a little bewildered by the sudden tenderness, but felt no desire to question it, just panting to catch his breath. He nestled his head onto Ryan’s shoulder. 

“You’re taking me out on a date next time you want to fuck. And we’re doing it in a bed. You’re going to kill my back if we keep doing it like this.” 

“Mmm… I’ll take you out on a date any time you want,” said Ryan, leaning in to kiss him gently. 

Jon let out a soft, happy sigh at those words, kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got surprisingly sappy at the end. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> If none of you motherfuckers will help me fill up the Risingwood tags, I'll do it my goddamn self.
> 
> Song of the Fic: "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen


End file.
